The present invention relates to an element-locating device for pure water maker, which is able to locate a water reservoir in the center of the locating device and locate three filters and a reverse osmotic membrane tube on four corners of the water reservoir.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional reverse osmotic pure water maker in which a reverse osmotic membrane tube 13, a pump 14 and a transformer 15 are disposed on a locating board 16 and three filters 12 are installed under the locating board 16. The filters 12, pump 14 and reverse osmotic membrane tube 13 are communicated via pipe line 17 and the pure water treated by the reverse osmotic membrane tube 13 is transferred to the water tank 11 for drinking. Generally, the pure water maker is installed under a kitchen cabinet so that the pure water container in the water tank 11 is transferred to the faucet 18 above the cabinet by means of external pressure. Therefore, the water tank is pressurized to have an internal pressure of about 40 psi (pounds/in.sup.2). For design and manufacturing, the cross-section of the tank is preferably circular for storing the pressure.
However, the assembly of the locating board 16, reverse osmotic membrane tube 13, pump 14, transformer 15 and three filters 12 has a profile totally different from that of the water tank 11 and two box bodies are needed to contain them. This causes inconvenience in transferring and installation. In addition, one pure water maker necessitates two separate box bodies so that the occupied space is increased and the number of the products contained in a container is reduced. This is not economical.